Megan Gwynn (Earth-616)
, Winged Witch , Little Moth | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , Jean Grey School student body; formerly , , , Xavier Institute student body | Relatives = Griffith (alleged maternal great-grandmother); Barry Gwynn (alleged grandfather); unnamed alleged grandmother; Mrs. Gwynn (alleged mother); Jason Wyngarde (Mastermind) (alleged father, deceased); Regan Wyngarde (Lady Mastermind) (alleged paternal half-sister); Martinique Wyngarde (Mastermind) (alleged paternal half-sister); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Abergylid, Wales | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Pink | Hair = Pink | Hair2 = with black streaks | UnusualFeatures = Black eyeballs. Pointed Ears. Pink-colored wings. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Welsh | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Xavier Institute | Origin = Half-Mutant/Half-Fairy | PlaceOfBirth = Abergylid, Wales | Creators = Nunzio DeFilippis; Christina Weir; Michael Ryan | First = New X-Men Vol 2 #5 | HistoryText = Origin Megan Gwynn, alias Pixie was raised by her grandparents in the small mining town of Abergylid in Wales. Her mutant powers manifested in a near-miss road accident involving her bicycle and another car. She could manifest rainbow-colored butterfly wings allowing her to fly with great maneuverability. Paragon Squad After enrolling at the Xavier Institute, Megan was assigned to the Paragons training squad under the tutelage of former New Mutant, Wolfsbane. When it was discovered that Sinclair had been in a romantic relationship with a student, Elixir, she left the school, and was replaced by her former teammate, Magma. Gwynn proved herself to be an amiable and cheerful student, and she fit in well with her squad. Following M-Day, nearly all of the Institue's students were depowered, leading to the dissolution of the school's training squads. Gwynn was one of only 27 students, along with her fellow former Paragons, Trance, Wolf Cub, and Match, to have retained their mutant abilities. Forty-two of Gwynn's former classmates were killed when a bus carrying several depowered students was ambushed. Among the confirmed deaths was Gwynn's fellow Paragon DJ. Limbo Pixie, along with Anole, Loa, Wolf Cub, Gentle, Rockslide, and Match, were told a frightening "ghost story" by their fellow student, Blindfold, one night at the school. Pixie, frightened by the story, told Blindfold that she didn't like her anymore. Blindfold apologized to her and told her, "I'm sorry for your loss". It soon turned out that this tale wasn't a story at all, but rather a vision of things past and of things to come. The group was soon sucked down into the realm of Limbo, where they were immediately attacked by a mob of demons. Pixie stayed by Blindfold's side during the fight, and Blindfold cautioned Pixie and the others that Gwynn must not "fall into darkness". She used her powers for the first time, incapacitating several demons with her "pixie dust", causing them to suffer psychadelic hallucinations. After Magik saved the small group, she asked N'Astirh to bring Megan to her. Despite her friends' trying to stop her, Megan gave into Magik's request for a soul to create a Soulsword. Illyana then explained that the knife was actually a portion of Pixie's own soul, which is why her Souldagger was smaller than the original Soulsword. Black magic could now filled the hole left behind in the knife's creation, leaving Pixie to no longer be an innocent personality as well as changing a great portion of her hair black instead of the previous pink. Pixie was taught a teleportation spell by Illyana. She teleported her and her friends to Belasco to stop him from torturing the rest of the team. She was then told that in order to save her friends she must use her knife to stab Belasco. Initially hesitant, Pixie followed through with her orders and lost more of her innocence by killing the villain. After defeating Belasco and escaping from Limbo, Pixie was officially made a member of the New X-Men. Pixie was sitting in the medical lab along with Dust and Nezhno where she revealed that when she was of age, Dr. Strange would tutor her in magic. She also questioned Sooraya about her religion and gushed over how Nehzno protected her in Limbo. Later she participated in a training session with Wolverine where she made him see unicorns. She was also questioned by Mercury about her age and Hellion assumed she was the youngest because she was the most immature. Pixie, along with the other New X-Men took part in a battle against the Acolytes when they attacked the mansion seeking the Destiny Diaries. Blindfold later stated that Pixie would soon be injured. Messiah Complex When the first new mutant since M-Day appeared, Pixie joined X-23, Hellion, Anole, Surge, Armor and Rockslide in attacking the Washington, D.C. base of the Purifiers by teleporting them there. They were opposed by Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers. When Julian was injured and the Reavers were about to attack, Pixie panicked and couldn't teleport the team out until Rictor, who had infiltrated the Purifiers as a spy, told her to concentrate or else they would all die. Pixie did so, but blindly teleported the team, scattering them between Washington, D.C. and the Xavier Institute. Injured, she mentally called out to Emma Frost, breaking Emma's concentration on the fight between a group of X-Men and the Marauders. Later, back at the mansion, she was with several other students and Beast when Predator X attacked several students outside, then changed tactics to go after the weaker wounded students in the infirmary. Pixie, realizing that X-23 had killed this type of creature before, attempted to teleport Predator X to X-23's location, but mistakenly took the majority of the students and Beast along with her and the creature, dropping them in the middle of the X-Men's fight with the Marauders on Muir Island. During the fight, Pixie was brutally beaten by the Malice-possessed Omega Sentinel, who taunted Pixie until Megan unexpectedly stabbed her foe with her Souldagger, exorcising Malice from Omega Sentinel's body. She was later consoled by Mercury after Professor X was shot and mortally wounded. After the disbanding of the X-Men, Pixie went home to Abergylid to find the townspeople possessed by Demons. With help from the X-Men, Pixie defeated the demons and liberated her home. Afterward, Pixie accepted the X-Men's invitation to relocate to San Francisco. Manifest Destiny When the X-Men settle in San Francisco, Pixie is beaten up by racist Hellfire thugs, who are secretly being controlled by Empath and Madelyne Pryor. Determined not to let them get the best of her, she heals up and stabs Empath, who had been giving the X-Men quite a hard a time, in the head with her Souldagger. During the Skrull Invasion, Pixie joined the team in the fight to defend the city. She was even assigned her own team to battle the Skrulls. X-Infernus After a mishap with her Souldagger while training with Nightcrawler, Pixie draws the Soulsword from his chest. Sensing the swords presence from Limbo, Magik teleports to the X-Men's base to retrieve her sword. Pixie fights Magik, demanding the missing piece of her soul back, but Magik is victorious and teleports back to Limbo with her Soulsword. The X-Men assemble a team and teleport to Limbo using Pixie's magic, but are beset by demons. At Belasco's castle, Magik is defeated and captured by Belasco's daughter, Witchfire, who is planning to take over Limbo by using the bloodstones, made long ago from Magik's soul, to summon the Elder Gods. Witchfire combines her three bloodstones with the one Magik made from Pixie's soul, which summons Pixie to her side. Witchfire declares Pixie to be her apprentice and starts the process to make the fifth and final bloodstone from Pixie's soul. Pixie takes on a demonic appearance, but is interrupted by Nightcrawler and the X-Men who have teleported in. Witchfire uses her magic to take control of Colossus and Wolverine and turns them on the remaining mutants. Nightcrawler uses Pixie's soul dagger to stab Magik and thus draw out her Soulsword, but Witchfire completes her spell and creates the final bloodstone. Nightcrawler turns his weapons on the ensorcelled friends and frees them from Witchfire's control. He cuts off her hand as she is drawing the bloodstone from Pixie, but Witchfire blasts him and forms a new hand and summons the Elder Gods. Magik, wearing the immune-to-magic Mercury as armor attacks Witchfire while the rest of the X-Men attack the Elder Gods. After defeating Witchfire, Magik and Pixie combine their soul weapons to remove the latest bloodstone from the Witchfire's amulet, reversing her spell and banishing the Elder Gods. Witchfire escapes with the bloodstone amulet, which still contains the three created from Magik's soul and the one Magik created from Pixie's. Pixie turns her soul dagger on Magik, only to discover her dagger has been enhanced by the fifth bloodstone. Second Coming: Hellbound During the Second Coming event, the demons N'Astirh and S'ym cut a deal with Bastion's forces and provided them with a "weaponized ritual" that sent Magik back to Limbo. When the X-Men teleport in a team to rescue her, S'ym and N'Astirh approach Pixie to make another deal: if Pixie will kill Magik, and take her soulsword to N'Astirh, he will return the missing piece of Pixie's soul and free her from Limbo's darkness forever. Project Purgatory Megan was captured by the Project Purgatory who stole her Souldagger and ripped out another piece of her soul. After Legion destroyed the Elder Gods, Illyana returned to Pixie her two Bloodstones and Souldagger. Schism & Regenesis After battling Sentinels across the globe, Pixie was injured. While in the infirmary, she flirted with and kissed Velocidad, the pair was soon interrupted by a very jealous and angry Hope. Later, as Pixie was packing for the return to Westchester, Hope approached her with a request to join the team to offer them faster transport. Pixie accepted and is now training with the Lights . Pixie took part of the mission when a "new light" appeared only to find out it was Sebastian Shaw. She was frozen by Jin Billion men but her team mates saved her. Pixie also took part in stopping Zero from killing Hope. Encounter with Wolverine's X-Men When Exodus attacked the Jean Grey School to make Wolverine's X-Men return to Utopia but changed his mind after reading the mind of Rogue and Wolverine and decided that the best way to reunite the mutant race is to kill Cyclops, Pixie with the other Lights came to help when Rogue's message was sent to Utopia much to the displeasure of Wolverine. After the battle was over, Rogue offer Pixie and the other young mutants a place in the school but she and the others refused the offer. Unit When Unit escaped from S.W.O.R.D and tricked Cyclops' X-men into believing a new mutant emerged who sent Hope and her team who found only Unit waiting for them. Unit controlled the Lights to stand down and ordered to teleport them after that. Avengers vs. X-Men Megan was one of the young X-Men who were captured by the Avengers and were sent to the Avengers Academy. | Powers = Pixie is a hybrid mutant and fairy and possess powers granted to her both by her mutation and inherit magical abilities. Her powers include: *'Wings:' Pixie has insectoid wings protruding from her back that allow her to engage in flight and with great maneuverability. Her wings were formerly-rainbow-colored and butterfly-like wings. Since losing a piece of her soul, her wings have taken on a decayed, blackened appearance. Recently her wings have seemed to have repaired or healed themselves returning to their original appearance though less colorful. *'Hallucinogenic Dust:' Pixie produces spores from her wings which cause powerful visual and auditory hallucinations in her victims. This dust effects others by being inhaled or through skin-contact. Often the hallucinations are calming and pleasant images such as teddy bears, bubbles and unicorns. At this time, Pixie does not have control over what her victims see. *'Spell Casting:' Pixie has innate magical aptitude, Doctor Strange has promised to teach her more spells when she turns eighteen. Pixie was one of the many possible candidates for the title of Sorcerer Supreme. **'Teleportation:' After the creation of her Souldagger, Darkchylde taught Pixie a teleportation spell, "Sihal novarum chinoth!". With this spell, Pixie can transport her and others great distances instantaneously. She can also teleport inter-dimensionally. The limits of her teleportation spell have not yet been determined. **'Demons Banishment:' Using the spell from the Cheyennes magic book she was able to banish the demons. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Two Bloodstones - pieces of her soul. * Formerly Pixie used to wear a helmet in case that she falls or crashes. | Transportation = Flight via wings and magical teleportation. | Weapons = *'Souldagger:' A piece of Pixie's soul was taken by Darkchylde to forge a smaller version of the Soulsword, called the Souldagger. The Souldagger has displayed many of the same qualities as the Soulsword including: ** Strike the Supernatural: The Souldagger has been shown to only harm magical creatures or objects -- it rarely injures non-magical beings or items. ** Counter/Break Spell: When Pixie uses the Soulsword to strike a person who is possessed, ensorcelled, or otherwise magically controlled or transformed the sword will be able to counter or break the spell. ** Sword Summoning: Pixie can store her Souldagger in nothingness and summon it whenever she desires. | Notes = * Pixie was one of the many possible candidates for the title of Sorcerer Supreme. * During the New X-Men's abduction by Belasco into Limbo, a piece of Pixie's soul was taken by Magik and turned into a Souldagger (a smaller version of the Soulsword). As a result, she occasionally has issues controlling what she says, and has taken on a darker look, with her hair turning black and her wings appearing decayed and blackened. She also now has a bit of magical aptitude. * Pixie's wings appear to change in response to her psychological state. While they may not return to their previous rainbow colored butterfly appearance, her new wings appear brighter and more colorful when she is feeling positive. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Black Eyeballs Category:Wyngarde Family Category:Hybrids Category:Magicians Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidate Category:Flight Category:Summoning Category:Teleporters Category:Illusionists Category:Fairies Category:Utopians Category:Insect Form Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Jean Grey School student